Cancion para Ella
by Mimi Star
Summary: Hello! mi primer fic en la seccion de Digimon, es un SORATO aun sigo sin creerlo hice un sorato! es un Songfic, capitulo unico y espero de veras que les guste... entren y no olviden dejarme un REVIEW. Thanks


**Hola como estan todos! bien pues aqui vengo con otro trabajo, jaja me inspire de pronto, esta basado en el tema de Eros Ramazotti "Cancion para ella", es fic de Matt y Sora.................................................**

**(Minutos mas tarde...)**

**Oh por Dios hize un Sorato!!! yo no soporto esa pareja e hice un fic de ellos, lo prometo no estaba drogada!!!. Bueno ya volviendo a la realidad, realmente me inspire cuando escuche la cancion, creo que debo aclarar si ya han escuchado la cancion han de decir ¿que onda eso que tiene que ver con ellos? pues les explicare, me base mas que nada en esos rumores de que Matt y Sora se terminan divorciando y todo eso, bueno realmente yo tome eso como punto de partida y creo que con en la cancion el papel de Matt demuestra lo que siente ante aquella situacion y la idea de alejarse de su hija... y ya no digo mas por que si no lo voy a arruinar n-n**

**Ahora debo de advertir si son como yo de chillonas y sentimentales mejor agarren un clinex que hasta yo me puse a chillar al ponerme en su lugar, si no lo son preparense por que tal ves no les guste.... Bueno ahora si lean! y no olviden dejar reviews plis!**

* * *

**"Cancion Para Ella"**

****

_**No quiero ver mas caras largas  
Se que es difícil mi amor  
Te tienes que ir  
es ya muy tarde  
ahora no puedes jugar  
pero el sábado yo  
paso de nuevo a buscarte...**_

- Matt que rayos es lo que sucede contigo... por que no me puedes entender

- Es que siempre soy yo el que tengo que entender Sora, y yo, y mi carrera, cuando nos casamos prometiste apoyarme en mis decisiones, y ahora no lo estas haciendo...

- Ja, claro lo olvide, aquí solo importas tu y tu estupida carrera... - Matt miro a su esposa reprochándole, ya que ellos no peleaban, nunca lo hacían, no hasta ahora...- lo siento... es que, por favor Matt, yo comprendo que tu tienes que crecer pero, y yo... y Kana?

- No la involucres, ella no tiene nada que ver con este asunto

- Claro que si, Matt es tu hija, y en menos 3 meses cumplirá los 4 años, sabes lo ilusionada que esta con su fiesta

- Lo se... lo se – Matt miraba una fotografía de los tres que se encontraba sobre la chimenea de la sala, su hija Kana era su retrato de pequeña tenia al igual que él, el pelo rubio y unos enormes ojos azules, pero las facciones de su rostro y su personalidad noble, dulce y emprendedora eran de Sora

- Y sabes que es lo que mas le emociona, que tu vas a estar con ella, le has hecho mucha falta en sus cumpleaños pasados

- No me voy por gusto Sora... entiéndelo... - Matt alejo su mirada de la pequeña Kana que le sonreía desde el retrato – tengo que irme, recuerdas, le prometí que la llevaría a ver la obra de marionetas que se presentara a fueras de la ciudad, además también le prometí llevarla a pasear a donde quisiera, sabes lo difícil que es complacerla – Sora sonri

- Si lo se, pero, Matt eso lo podemos pagar con el dinero de las vacaciones que hemos estado juntando – el se levanto negando con la cabeza

- No, eso ya tiene un fin, Sora entiende solo son unos meses...

- Si, y es solo un viaje, un viaje que no debes hacer por mi, por tu hija... se lo prometiste!

- Lo se...- Matt bajo la mirada y lentamente se acerco a ella - Ten por seguro que si por mi fuera me quedaba, nada me es mas difícil que separarme de ustedes – le dijo mientras la abrazaba – pero si no lo hago por esto podrían despedirme, sabes que soy su piloto mas cualificado, – Sora lentamente se alejo de el, Matt pudo notar que sus ojos se habían puesto llorosos

- ¿Y Kana?

- Hablare con ella, lo entenderá... - ambos se quedaron callados minutos después Sora hablo

- Bien... pues anda Matt, ve y habla con ella que tu vuelo no tarda en salir... yo arreglare tus cosas

- Sora... - en los labios del rubio una pequeña sonrisa se formo y se acerco a ella – gracias – dijo abrazándola sin recibir respuesta de aquella muestra de cariño

- Anda ve... - dijo ella alejándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación, Matt salio por la puerta del patio desde donde pudo ver a la pequeña Kana jugando con su perro en el patio, ella al verlo sonrió y corrió hacia el...

- !!Papi, papi!! – al verla el también sonrió e hincándose la recibió en sus brazos

- Hola cariño, ¿como estas princesita? – Kana se separo de él y su sonrisa se ensancho

- Papi Sui apendio a taer la vara

- En serio, a ver...- y Kana tomando la mano se padre lo jalo hasta donde su perro Sui se encontraba jugando con una pelota. Desde la ventana de la habitación Sora miraba aquella escena, mientras se abrazaba así misma y sonreía...

- No le pasara nada Sora... no se alejara de ti... - y limpiándose las lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos regreso a la cama donde comenzó a guardar la ropa de su esposo en la maleta...

-o-

_**Te enseñare nuevas canciones  
nos divertiremos los dos  
te comprare mil golosinas  
te llevare a ver Guiñol**_

- Kana... - la pequeña se alejo de su perro para irse a sentar frente a su padre en el césped

- ¿Si?

- Sabes que tu papi te quiere mucho no – Kana sonri

- Si – dijo alegre

-Y sabes que le gustaría comprarte todo lo que quieres

-Si, como en mi pumpeaños – Matt sonri

-Si, como en tu cumpleaños... pero para eso papi tiene que trabajar – la pequeña sin dejar de mirar a su papá tomo la vara simulando ser una nave espacial

-Lo se, por eso papi vaja a la unaa... rum... - Matt no pudo evitarlo y rió ante la representación de sus viajes por parte de su pequeña y tomándola en sus brazos la sentó en sus piernas abrazándola tiernamente, Matt ya no sabia que decir, como le diría a su pequeña que no estaría con ella en su fiesta de cumpleaños, como le destrozaría sus ilusiones cuando lo único que quería era verla feliz, Kana se parecía mucho a su madre en el carácter, y sabia que no lo tomaría muy bien...

- Kana recuerdas ese viaje que te prometí para ver las marionetas que te gustan

-Oooh si, guinoles!...- su rostro se ilumino al recordar los anuncios en televisión que la habían emocionado tanto, y mirándolo suplicante le dijo- papi ¿me vas a llevar? – el asinti

- Por supuesto, te comprare lo que quieras y te llevare a donde tu quieras después de que regrese del trabajo...

- ¿Y cuando es eso papi? – Matt la miro, su pequeña lo miraba algo desconcertada, no entendía que le decía

- En un par de meses...- la pequeña no cambio su expresión y comenzó a pensar, poco después volvió a sonreír

- Ia se, en mi pumpeaños – Matt no dijo nada, no podía, le dolía en el alma tener que decirle que no podía estar en su fiesta, por mas que lo deseara no podía... así que lentamente negó con la cabeza, la pequeña se quedo seria nuevamente – tonces

- Kana, papá tiene que ir a trabajar durante un tiempo...

- Y vienes para mi pumpeaños

- No... creo que llegaría unos días después de la fiesta... - la mirada de la pequeña se ensancho, su papa no iba a estar en su fiesta, ante ese pensamiento lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y comenzó a sollozar

- Pe..pero – Matt no podía soportarlo mas y rápidamente la cargo

- No, no llores princesita, si vendré, solo llegare unos días después

- Pero tu dijiste que estarías y... snif... yo... - Matt la abrazo y la pequeña comenzó a llorar abrazándose a su pecho – papi no quiero que te vayas

- Lo se nena, pero tengo que hacerlo, piensa que así podré comprarte todo lo que quieras

- Yo no quiero que me compes nada, solo quiero que te quedes aquí – y sin aviso comenzó a llorar en mayor intensidad... Matt la abrazaba y mecía, pronto, la pequeña Kana se quedo dormida en sus brazos. Matt miro el reloj, tenia que apresurarse, su vuelo saldría pronto, así que sin despertar a la pequeña se encamino a la casa. Al entrar Sora esperaba en la sala con la maleta lista mientras tomaba un café, al verlos entrar se levanto y siguiendo a Matt le ayudo a recostarla en la cama

- ¿Se lo dijiste? – el rubio asintió... Sora salio de la habitación, si no lo hacia, estaba segura que no lo dejaría ir y se pondría a llorar como su niña, Matt en cambio se quedo observando a Kana, los rayos de luna que se colaban por la ventana la hacían ver de una manera angelical, Matt cuidadosamente la arropo

- Perdóname nena... te prometo que regresare pronto y nada, ni siquiera el trabajo me alejara de ti otra ves... - y besándola salio de la habitación.

_**Ahora ya se acabo  
dame otro beso y sonríeme..**_

Sora daba vueltas en la sala esperándolo, al verlo llegar se acerco y le dio la maleta

- Te puse un juego extra de cada cosa, es mejor que sobre a que falte no, también te puse un paquete de las galletas que hornee esta tarde... a ver espera – y dejando la maleta en el suelo se acerco mas a el para acomodarle el cuello de la camisa, Matt sonrió, por eso la amaba, Sora siempre era tan detallista, perfeccionista y dedicada a lo que quería, era una excelente madre, y la mejor esposa, de eso no le cabía duda. Antes de que terminara de arreglarle el cuello, Matt la abrazo por la cintura aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, Sora también lo había abrazado sin importarle ya la camisa y comenzó a llorar.

- Estaré bien Sora... lo prometo... - ella se separo y lo beso

- Lo se... "Aishiteru" Matt - el chico sonrió y le acaricio el rostro

- Yo también te amo Sora... - y alejándose lentamente de ella tomo su maleta y seguida de su esposa lo encamino al taxi que ella minutos antes había llamado y que ya esperaba afuera, y con un movimiento de mano se despidió entrando al carro, que minutos después, quedo fuera del alcance de la mirada de Sora, que entrando a su casa comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-o-

_**No quiero yo mas  
otra vez hoy separarme de ti  
cada vez me cuesta mas  
dejarte aquí...**_

_  
  
_Cuatro meses mas tarde Matt por fin había regresado de su viaje a la Luna, uno de los satélites que manejaba el gobierno había tenido una falla retrasando su regreso a la tierra. Matt estaba desesperado, no solo por que tenia 3 mese de no haber visto a Sora, lo que realmente le preocupaba era Kana, su pequeña, el le había prometido que regresaría unos días después de su cumpleaños, promesa la cual por azares del destino no había podido cumplir. Al bajar de la nave se dirigieron a la base siendo bien recibidos él y a su compañero Rick, que tenían ya preparado una fiesta debido a los resultados positivos de aquella investigación. Matt disculpandose por no poderse quedar, se cambio y tomando sus cosas se dirigió rápidamente a tomar un taxi que lo llevaría de nuevo a casa. Al llegar se quedo parado en la puerta con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente debido a la emoción, y minutos después de recordar todo lo que le esperaba adentro se apresuro a abrir la puerta, al entrar todo estaba oscuro, y bien arreglado como siempre lo dejaba Sora, dejo sus cosas en el piso y cerrando la puerta subió corriendo las escaleras, tal ves estarían jugando en el cuarto de Kana o durmiendo la siesta en su habitación, pero al entrar la emoción de su corazón se transformo en terror, un terror enorme ya que al entrar los muebles seguían hay pero, no había ropa de Sora solo estaba la de el, joyería, perfumes, fotos, todo se había desvanecido. El miedo lo invadió y se dirigió al cuarto de Kana, nada... no había nada de ella mas que lo muebles y uno que otro globo y restos de confeti y serpentinas que dedujo la pequeña guardo de su fiesta, sin saber que hacer corrió hacia la planta baja buscando algo que hacer, cuando entonces lo vio... un sobre color marrón sobre la mesa de la sala. Matt lo tomo pensando que tal ves habían tenido que salir, y pensando que regresaría pronto Sora le dejo una nota, así que lentamente con mano temblorosa la abrió. En el sobre se encontraban 2 hojas de papel y lo que decía en el le helo la sangre 

- ¡¿Un acta de divorcio...?!

-o-

_**No quiero yo mas  
hoy alejar mi mirada de ti  
me gustaría tenerte por siempre aqu  
tenerte así...**  
  
_

Toc toc...

- Si dígame que... - un chico de piel morena, pelo corto y alborotado abrió la puerta quedándose a media frase al ver a quien se encontraba frente a él – Matt? – el rubio se encontraba igual que como había llegado de su viaje, sin saber que hacer en su casa vacía corrió hacia la residencia de su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Taichi Kamiya

- Donde están... por favor – el chico lo miraba extrañado

. ¿Están quienes? – mostrándole el acta a su amigo entendió – Pasa... - ambos se dirigieron a la sala y Matt se sentó hundiendo su cara en sus manos, estaba desesperado pero no podía hacer nada, nada mas que pedir ayuda, Tai que había ido por un par de refrescos regreso depositándole a su amigo el suyo en la mano, Matt dio un sorbo y después de unos minutos de silencio pregunto

- ¿Qué paso Tai?, ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto en el poco tiempo que me fui?, ¿Por qué Sora me hizo esto rayos!?

- No debes culpar a Sora de todo Matt ella tuvo sus razones para tomar esta decisión y te puedo decir que no fue muy fácil para ella

- Pues como veo las cosas no lo parece

- No seas injusto, ella se sentía angustiada por su matrimonio Matt, sobre todo por las constantes peleas que tenían...

- Si pero debió de hablarlo conmigo, no contigo... - le dijo en un tono áspero y dolido - ¿Por qué no confía en mi?

- Eso no es verdad Matt pero no pidas algo ilógico... tu eres su esposo, yo su mejor amigo, y para eso somos los mejores amigos, para escucharlos cuando están en problemas

- Pero yo también lo soy lo recuerdas

- Si, lo se pero que si no fuera así no estaría hablando contigo ahora en primer lugar – Matt forzó una sonrisa

- Tienes razón... es que no logro entender... ¿Qué sucedió Tai? – el moreno dejando su refresco en la mesa contesto

- Veras... unos días después de que te fuiste Sora me llamo, estaba algo alterada

Flash back

Ring... Ring... Ring...

- Familia Kamiya

- ¿Tai? Habla Sora

- Sora, estas bien te escuchas rara... -

- ....... No

- ¿Que sucede?

- Necesito hablar contigo... snif... ¿puedes?

- Claro, que tal si nos vemos en 5 minutos en el café de siempre

- Sip gracias Tai

- No hay de que...

10 minutos después

- Lamento la tardanza, Kari llego y convenció a Nicky de ir al centro comercial, querían dejarme a cargo del fuerte pero me les escape

-No quiero molestarte Tai...

- ¿Qué?, tu no eres problema Sora, deberías de saberlo... ¿ahora que pasa?

- Es Kana...

- Le sucede algo – Sora asintió lentamente usando todas sus fuerzas para no ponerse a llorar en ese momento

- Es Matt, desde que el se fue no quiere hacer nada, no juega, casi no habla, no come... hay Tai estoy tan preocupada por ella

-Eso es normal Sora piensa que eso le pasa cada que Matt se va, se le pasara

-No lo se... ella piensa que Matt nos abandono y que no regresara, eh intentado persuadirla de todas las maneras posibles que eso no pasara pero ella siempre dice que nos escuchaba pelear todo el tiempo, y que ahora por culpa de esas peleas Matt se ha ido... - y diciendo esto se recargo en el brazo y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a sollozar, Tai no sabia que decir, pronto ella levanto la cara para mirar a su amigo – tan mal padres hemos sido que no nos dábamos cuenta como la lastimábamos, ahora Kana esta muy débil y yo... yo no puedo hacer nada!

-Sora tu no tienes la culpa... tu eres la mejor madre que eh conocido, tu no sabias que ella los escuchaba, además piensa que Matt regresara pronto y todo volverá a la normalidad

-Eso no lo se...– la chica se seco las lagrimas y sacando un sobre color marrón de la bolsa se lo mostró a Tai

-¿Qué es...? – cuando el chico vio lo que había adentro se sorprendió – estas... estas segura de esto Sora

-No lo se... lo eh pensado mucho Tai... tal ves eso sea lo mejor, tal ves nunca hemos sido una buena pareja, ya ves, Matt se fue sabiendo como le duele a Kana su ausencia... demonios no pensó en su hija! – dijo mas exaltada y con un dolor profundo en su voz - No pensó en nada más que en su estupida carrera...

-El no lo hizo con esa intención Sora, tu lo sabes el pensó...

-Ja si, eso pasa, Matt piensa, pero piensa de mas... nosotros no necesitamos del dinero, pero el se aferra a eso, y por eso Kana salio lastimada... eso no se lo podré perdonar Tai...

Fin Flash back

-Debes entenderla Matt, ella solo estaba preocupada por Kana...

-Si, y yo.... Por favor Tai yo soy su padre!!!- dijo golpeando la mesa provocando con esto que se derramara los vasos de refresco que se encontraban en el - Solo quería el bien de la familia y por eso quiere el divorcio...- Matt hundió de nuevo la cara en las manos... - eso no me importa Tai... sabes amo mucho a Sora, es lo mejor que me a pasado pero si esa es la decisión que tomo yo... yo la respetare

-Matt...

-Lo que me duele... lo que en verdad me duele Tai... es que junto con este maldito papel, el juez sentencio que mientras el trámite procede no podré ver a Kana más que los sábados... y lo peor es que si se le da la gana a Sora o al juez me pueden alejar completamente de ella... - Tai pudo notar como a través de las manos e su amigo se colaban algunas lagrimas que habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos, poco después se limpio la cara y miro a su amigo – eso, eso no lo podría soportar Tai... Kana... Kana es mi todo, mi mundo, el pensar en no verla crecer, ayudarla en la escuela, arroparla y jugar con ella, eso me aterra... no podría soportarlo Tai... yo no podría... - el moreno poso una de sus manos en el hombro de Matt para brindarle su apoyo, el sabia perfectamente lo que estaba sufriendo, el chico frió y gruñón que había conocido de pequeños se transformo completamente con la llegada de Kana

-Matt estoy seguro de que no todo esta perdido... - el rubio miro a su amigo – vamos...

-o-

_**Vuelve a llamar también mañana  
contigo me gusta hablar  
aunque se bien que a cada cosa  
preguntaras el por que?  
no me preguntes ya mas  
si todo volverá a ser como hasta ayer...**_

La casa era grande, color blanco, tenia finta de una antigua escuela, tanto Matt como Tai conocían perfectamente esa casa... hay vivía la madre de Sora

-Tai... ellas están... - su amigo asinti

-Anda Matt ve y habla con ella, tienes que arreglar eso, ustedes dos se aman y no pueden alejarse así como as

-Recuerda que ella tomo la decisión – Tai asinti

-Lo se pero tu siempre supiste persuadirla, vamos, hay adentro esta tu familia, ve con ella – Matt sonrió y se acerco, al llegar al pórtico toco el timbre, el cual resonó en toda la casona, la madre de Sora abri

-Si quien... Matt!! – exclamo sorprendida – pero que?

-Vengo a buscar a Sora y a mi hija... -

-Pasa.... – Matt la siguió por el pasillo y pronto llegaron a la estancia donde se sentaron – Sora no esta, fue a ver a una chica que quiere que le haga el vestido de novia al estilo tradicional...

-¿Cómo esta?

-Sora... bien, algo triste con lo que sucedió entre ustedes, no te preocupes no me dijo nada, aun no me a querido decir por que tomaron esa decisión tan precipitadamente

-Ella la tomo... sin siquiera pensar en mi... - ella lo miro con tristeza

-Matt realmente no entiendo que pasa con ustedes ya que siempre han sido muy unidos, y también se que algo debió de pasar para llegar a esta situación...

-Es que eso es lo que yo no entiendo señora... - dijo mientras subía el tono de voz – discúlpeme, pero la verdad es que ya no entiendo a su hija, Sora es perfecta para mi en todos los aspectos pero... solo quisiera que hablara conmigo, no que me alejara de su vida así, de repente... - la señora Takenouchi le sonrió y se acerco a el

-Sora te ama Matt, y ella a ti, no permitas que cometa un error, yo solo quiero la felicidad de mi hija, no quiero que pase lo que sufrí cuando me separe de mi esposo... sabes, tu siempre me has agradado para Sora tu la has hecho mas feliz que nada en el mundo, no dejes que se te vaya - Matt le sonri

-Muchas gracias... - ella negó con la cabeza

-Yo solo quiero que sean felices, ahora, estoy segura que a una pequeña de 4 años que se encuentra en este momento en el patio le agradara mucho verte – la mirada de Matt se ilumino

-Kana... - el rubio se alejo de su suegra y lentamente se acerco a la puerta del patio

-o-

_**No quiero yo mas  
otra vez hoy separarme de ti  
cada vez me cuesta mas  
dejarte aquí...**_

_  
  
_La noche era fresca, el cielo estrellado resplandecía con la luz de la luna que en ese momento estaba justamente arriba de ellos. El gran patio de la mansión Takenouchi se encontraba oscuro iluminado solamente por la luna, hacia resaltar mas la belleza de la vista que en ese momento le proporcionaba a Matt, el corazón se le lleno de felicidad cuando la vio. La pequeña figura de su hija se encontraba resaltada por la luz de luna que se encontraba en ese momento sentada en el columpio en medio del patio, meciéndose lentamente mirando la luna. Matt tuvo que refrenar sus ganas de salir corriendo para estrecharla en sus brazos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sonrió... momentos después de su boca comenzó a salir una dulce canción de cuna 

_"Cuando la luna se encuentra en el cielo_

_Cuando las estrellas aparecen de pronto_

_Mi pequeña princesa acostada esta_

_Durmiendo profundamente_

_Mientras sueña dulces historias que del corazón salen_

_Haciéndola feliz mientras a su alrededor_

_Sus padres protegiendo a su único tesoro_

_A aquel regalo que dios les dio..."_

La reacción fue inmediata ya que aquella canción perfectamente fue escuchada y reconocida por Kana, quien se dejo de mecer y levantándose se volvió para ver si realmente _él_ estaba allí... al verlo sus ojos se ensancharon y en un susurro pregunto...

-¿Papi? – Matt le sonri

-Hola mi princesita... - Kana en ese momento comenzó a llorar y corrió hacia donde estaba el quien como antes, abriendo los brazos la recibió con mucho amor

-Papi....... Papito... snif... snif... Te extrañe mucho!! – Matt se sentía dichoso como nunca, el ver de nuevo a su hija era lo que mas necesitaba, al encontrar aquella acta de divorcio y saber que podría perderla lo había hecho sufrir como nunca antes, pero en ese abrazo lo había olvidado todo, nada mas importaba ahora, nada

-Yo también te extrañe mi amor... - Kana se aferraba al cuello de el sin dejar de llorar

-Por que no viniste!!! Te espere mucho papi.... Yo pensé que tu ya no nos querías, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi – Matt la separo de el y tomándola de la cara para que lo viera le sonri

-Eso no podría pasar nena, yo nunca me podría alejar de ti escuchas, nunca mas te voy a dejar sola... - Kana dejo de llorar

-Snif... ¿Lo prometes? – Matt sonri

-No te lo prometo, te lo juro... - la pequeña sonrió, Matt la beso y la abrazo nuevamente – Te amo mucho princesa...

-Y yo a ti...

-o-

_**No quiero yo mas  
hoy alejar mi mirada de ti  
me gustaría tenerte por siempre aqui  
tenerte así...**_

__

Eran las 10 de la noche cuando Sora por fin llego a casa, al entrar dejo su abrigo en el perchero y se dirigió a la sala donde se sentó dejando a su lado el bolso. En ese momento su madre entro a la sala con una taza de café en las manos

-Por fin llegas...

-Lo siento mama, esa chica es muy quisquillosa, no podía decidirse por la tela para el vestido, la deje aun indecisa, me va a tomar mucho confeccionar su vestido, por suerte lograre terminarlo para su boda... - al mirarla noto que algo extraño pasaba... - ¿Qué pasa mama?

-Matt llego esta tarde Sora... - al escuchar eso el rostro de Sora se ilumino

-¿Matt? – dijo en un hilo de voz, su madre asinti

-Estaba muy dolido hija, no entiende tu decisión... aunque sinceramente yo tampoco

-Lo se, pero tengo mis razones... -

-Pues realmente quisiera escucharlas... - el corazón de Sora casi se sale de su cuerpo al escuchar aquella voz, la respiración se le corto y se puso pálida. Después de unos segundos por fin se volteo para encontrarlo quien estaba parado justamente atrás de ella, para entonces su madre ya se había retirado de la habitación

-Matt... - al verlo sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos... - volviste...

-Nunca pensé en abandonarlas Sora... pero al parecer tu si – la chica desvió la mirada – ¿que sucede Sora?, ¿por que tomas esta decisión?, ¿por que sin siquiera decirme que pasa?

-Matt, no lo entiendes...

-Entender que, no puedo entender algo que no se Sora... por favor

-No... - Matt se había acercado a ella, por lo que se hizo para atrás – si lo hago cambiare de opinión y no lo quiero hacer

-Por que me quieres alejar de tu lado Sora!, dímelo ¿hay alguien mas? ¿Ya no me amas? ¿Que pasa?, por el amor de Dios dime algo – Matt había subido el tono de voz y ahora Sora estaba llorando

-No lo entiendes Matt, tu te fuiste durante 3 meses y por tu culpa Kana a estado enferma la mayor parte del tiempo, por ti y tu carrera, por que para ti el bienestar familiar es el dinero, ¿y el amor? Matt, ¿la compañía?, eso es lo que necesitamos, tu te la pasas mas tiempo en tu trabajo y nos dejas solas, no sabes lo duro que ha sido para nosotras, no sabes el dolor que eso le causa a Kana, no tienes idea de la angustia que me da el pensar que podrías morir en tu trabajo, la idea de perderte.... – Matt se acerco y la abrazo

-Sora lo siento yo no... tu no me vas a perder, nunca... – ella no se resistió y se apoyo en su pecho abrazándose

-Eso tu no lo sabes Matt, todo podría pasar...

-Si, pero el divorcio no soluciona nada...

-Lo se... - Matt la soltó y tomando sus manos se hinco frente a ella

-Sora te amo, por favor no me alejes de tu vida, yo no podría vivir sin ti y Kana, por favor... - y unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos – te lo suplico – al ver esto Sora se sorprendió, nunca lo había visto llorar, Matt siempre había sido muy fuerte y ahora estaba allí como un niño perdido y dolido, un enorme amor creció en su corazón y al igual que él se hinco y lo abrazo

-Lo siento tanto Matt... podrías perdonarme... - le dijo mientras lloraba abrazándolo, Matt se apoyo en su cuello y comenzó a llorar mas, estaba feliz de que todo se hubiera solucionado pero ya no podía soportar el dolor que le había causado la idea de perderlas, alejo su cara y la beso

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Sora, tu perdóname a mi quieres... - ella negó con la cabeza

-Solo no te vayas otra ves Matti

-Prometido... – ambos sonrieron y se besaron, en ese momento una vos los saco de su trance y vieron a Kana parada en la puerta mirándolos sonriendo, ellos se levantaron y la abrazaron...

-Se contentaron... - ellos sonrieron

-Nunca nos enojamos mi vida... - le dijo Sora abrazándola

-¿Ahora volveremos a casa mami? – ella asinti

-Si Kana, mañana volveremos a casa y ya es hora de que tu vuelvas a la cama

-Que te parecería un cuento antes de dormir – ella sonrió - vamos

-Si papi... buenas noches mami, buenas noches abuela...- y tomando la mano de Matt subieron a la habitación...

-o-

_**Nena no se si podría vivir sin ti...**  
_

-¿Papi?

-Si...

-¿Todo volverá a ser como antes? – Matt sonrió, si todo hubiera sido distinto tal ves no podría estar en ese momento arropándola para dormir pero todo estaba bien, aunque ya no seria igual

-No nena, nada será igual... - la mirada de Kana se entristeció - todo será mejor... – Kana le sonrió y Matt le beso la frente

-Papi

-¿Si?

-Te puedes quedar conmigo

-Yo siempre voy a estar aquí Kana...- la pequeña sonrió y se acurruco a su lado mientras Matt le acariciaba el cabello

-Buenas noches papi...

-Descansa princesa

_**Que suerte que tengo cariño  
te tengo a ti...** _

_**FIN...**_

* * *

**Bien aqui ta ¿que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado, a mi si me gusto aunque el final cambio al ultimo ya que acorde a la cancion seria que se separaran pero no..... se me hizo mala honda ya que (odio admitirlo) ahora que hice este fic se me hizo muy tierna la pareja (pero aun asi me gusta mas el Taiora) y decidi dejarlos juntos, ahora debo aclarar los nombres que le puse a la esposa de Tai y a la niña de Matt los invente por que no se los verdaderos. Bueno espero que me den sus mas sinceras opiniones ya que hace un buen que no hacia un fic, y ademas ya me habia tardado en hacer un fic de Digimon aunque no meti nada de la serie ademas de a los personajes.**

**P.D: a los que leen mi fic de Arnold les digo "ya falta poco, ya casi acabo el capitulo y tal ves el fic, les prometo que recompensare la espera."**

**Y un mensaje especial a mi querida amiga Laniri: "Amiga donde estas! te he estado escribiendo un monton de veces y no te encuentro, si lees esto escribeme para platicar sobre la web y otras cosas okis"**

**Ahora si eso es todo. Muchos besos a todos y pues... dejen reviews!!!**


End file.
